Prologue/Change of Command (Star Trek: The New Generation chapter)
(Federation space, Earth orbit) In a space dock the USS Enterprise-E is berthed at being refitted after its battle with the Reman warbird Scimitar and with the death of Lieutenant Commander Data and the reassignment of Commander Riker and Commander Troi to the USS Titan, and new personnel coming aboard a newly promoted Captain sits in one of the rooms in space dock watching the worker bees repair the ship. (Drydock A) John Martin is watching worker bees work on the Enterprise-E when his Academy friend Typhuss walks into the room. Typhuss hey man good to see you again, John says as he shook Typhuss's hand. Its good to see you, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. So what brings you here to space dock? John asked Typhuss. I heard you were here, I haven't seen you snice the Academy, I wanted to say hi says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm just looking at my new command John says as he looks at the Enterprise out the window. You are going to like the Sovereign class starship, I forget to tell you I got married again says Typhuss as he looks at John. Congrats man I got married as well to Ezri and just had my little girl Kelly Ann Martin, John says as he looks at Typhuss. Ezri Dax, I married Kira Nerys, we have a daughter, Kira Hoshi Sato, she is two years old says Typhuss as he looks at John. I've not seen Kira since our days at Deep Space 9 how is she doing? John asked Typhuss. Kira is a Vedek now has been for three years, Kira and I live on Bajor in Dahkur Province says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira a vedek I can't picture her as a Vedek John says as he looks at Typhuss then back at the padd that has the records of his new senior staff. Kira and I have a farm, we are farmers too says Typhuss as he looks at John. Now that I can't picture you doing man you've always wanted to be here and in that uniform John says to Typhuss. Well its true, we grow kava on the farm and we make our own springwine, I like jumja tea, alvas, a grape-like fruit, mapa bread, hasperat and moba fruit says Typhuss as he looks at John. Come on we better get onboard the Enterprise my transfer of command will be starting soon John says as he looks at Typhuss. They both leave the room. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise is berthed in space dock. (Deck 9, ceremonial hall) The crew of the Enterprise are waiting for their new CO to be given the reins to the Enterprise. Attention to order Commander Kadan says as she looks at the crew. The crew stands at attention. To Admiral Jean-Luc Picard you are requested and required to reqluish command of the USS Enterprise to Captain John T. Martin on stardate 56678.4, signed Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Starfleet Command, computer transfer all command codes to Captain John Martin, authorization Picard 147 alpha tango says Picard as he gives the order to the main computer. Transfer complete, USS Enterprise now under the command of Captain John Martin the computer says in its female voice. I relieve you sir John says as he shook Admiral Picard's hand. I stand relieved says Picard as he steps off the stand and stands next to Captain Kira. Dismissed Captain Martin says to the crew. I remember when he was just an ensign he was so green Admiral Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. I remember when I was an ensign I was green too says Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. Then he hears the voices of the Borg. That can't be how could they of survived Picard says to himself as he's hearing the voices of the Borg as Typhuss looks at him in confusion. Jean-Luc, what's wrong? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. The Borg they're back and they're planning on invading the Alpha Quadrant Picard says as he looks at both John and Typhuss. As the two look at each other.